Operation Happy Holidays
by CatWomanRainbow
Summary: Written for the Secret Santa Event on LJ. A girl's night out. Callie and Arizona have a plan to help Teddy get back to her life after Henry's death. Meredith, Cristina and Bailey help out.


Title: Operation Happy Holidays

Author: Calzonamojofan

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG 13

Prompt: A girl's night out with everyone from SG-MW. Happy and fluffy. Doesn't mean it has to be angstl-less but I'd like it to end happily, please :)

Summary: A girl's night out. Callie and Arizona have a plan to help Teddy get back to her life after Henry's death. Meredith, Cristina and Bailey help out.

Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Note: I tried to keep it as happy and fluffy as possible but this what my muse was in the mood to write. I had to put it away for a couple weeks for final exams. Getting back into the groove proved to be pretty difficult. I tried to get it done beforehand because I didn't want to stop and then have to come back but I didn't really have a choice. I hope this doesn't suck as a result.

Callie's POV

"Do you need to cry?"

"No."

"Do you need a hug?"

"No."

"Do you need a cigarette?"

"No."

"A drink?"

"No."

"What do you need? I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Talk to me, please?"

This exchange between my wife and her best friend has been going on like for the last two hours. Every question Arizona asks, Teddy's answer is always...

"No."

I admire Arizona for her perseverance but getting Teddy to come over here at all was quite an accomplishment. She's still in her pajamas and she hasn't showered for a few days but it's still progress.

"No! My husband died Arizona. It's not like he's deployed somewhere and missing Christmas this year. He's missing Christmas forever."

"I know." Arizona softly replied. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't know why I let you talk me into coming over here. Clearly, I should have stayed in bed," Teddy stated walking towards the door. I quickly ran to block her and made it just in time.

"No," I said standing in front of the door, blocking her exit.

"That's my line, Callie, and I suggest you get out of my way before I hurt you."

"Teddy, you know you wouldn't hurt me. Arizona and I wanted you to come over here because it's been two months since Henry died and all you do is lay in bed. You shower only when Arizona makes you. You eat only when I send food with her. And I'm pretty sure that when I checked on you three days ago you were wearing that same shirt. I'm sure Arizona has something that will fit you. Now, go take a shower. You stink."

"I do not stink," Teddy protested lifting the collar of her shirt and sniffing. She made a face. "Ok, I guess I do stink."

She turned and headed towards our bathroom.

Arizona's POV

That was hot.

"Thank you, Calliope," I said, kissing her and quickly followed Teddy to make sure she doesn't try to drown herself in the shower.

Phase One complete.

"Teddy," I said cracking open the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Red or blue?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question. Red or blue?"

"Fine. Blue."

"Black or grey?"

"Arizona, why are you asking me to choose colors?"

"Just answer the question. Black or grey?"

"Grey. Now, can I take a shower in peace, please?"

"Yup. No more questions," I replied closing the door.

I had taken some things from Teddy's closet a week ago when I was making her shower at her place. Teddy is going to kill me, but lying in bed for two months is a little excessive. I wasn't even bed that long after Timothy died. I did consume a lot of donuts but the lying in bed part only last a few weeks. Owen has been very understanding and has let her take as much time off as she needs but even he is getting impatient.

Calliope and I have planned a girl's night out. Meredith, Cristina and Bailey have all agreed to make this a fun night for Teddy. None of us are sure how Teddy will feel about Cristina being there but we're all doctors and we understand that you can't save every patient who comes into the OR.

Callie's POV

Arizona returned from our bedroom with a slight pout on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask patting the cushion beside me.

"Nothing. I just don't understand why our girls' night has to be at the baseball field again. Everyone knows how bad I am. Why can't we go dancing? Teddy likes to dance too."

"Because Arizona, Teddy loves baseball. She's really bad too but it's something that she likes and isn't our plan to make this a girls' night that Teddy will enjoy?"

"I guess so, and she's only bad at pitching. I'm bad at everything."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into my side. We sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the other's company.

"You lived for me, Calliope."

"What?"

"You lived for me. After the accident I sat by your bed and begged you to live for me. I don't know what I would do without you. I can't imagine what Teddy's going through not having Henry here. This was supposed to be their first Christmas together."

"I know, baby. Teddy has us and we're going to get her through this."

Teddy emerged from the bathroom wearing a blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants. "Whispering sweet nothings?" She asked.

"Oh, good. You found the clothes I set out for you." Arizona said lifting her head from my shoulder.

"Yeah, I did. These are mine. When did you steal clothes from my closet?"

"Last week while you were showering." Arizona replied non-chalantly. She grabbed her jacket from the chair. "Ready to go?" She asked turning toward Teddy.

"Go? Go where?" she asked.

"We are leaving this apartment. Callie and I have planned a girls' night. You need to get out and start living your life again," Arizona replied handing Teddy a hoodie. "Let's go."

"Arizona, I don't want to go out. I don't want to do anything."

"Well, that's too bad," I replied. "Because you don't have a choice."

Teddy's face dropped. She realized that she wasn't getting out of this. Not if Arizona and I have anything to do with it.

Arizona's POV

Callie, Teddy and I finally made it to the car. Our first stop was the liquor store. We need beer for girls' night. Now, we're on our way to pick up Meredith and Cristina.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" Teddy asked

"You'll see when we get there," I replied.

Callie pulled up to Meredith's house and honked.

"Cristina isn't coming is she?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, Cristina is coming. Before you protest let me say that she is a person too. She has feelings believe it or not. Cristina was a mess when she found out that it was Henry on the table. Don't you dare think about making her feel any worse than she already does," Arizona scolded.

"But.."

"I don't want to hear it."

Teddy huffed and settled into the seat.

Cristina and Meredith opened the door opposite of Teddy. Meredith chose the middle and Cristina sat on the other side.

"Bailey said she's meeting us there, right?" Callie asked.

"Yes, she has to wait for Tuck's dad to pick him up and then she'll be joining us," I replied as Callie started down the road again.

We drove to the ball field in relative silence. I'm sure Teddy was grateful that Cristina wasn't trying to talk to her. It didn't make the car ride any less awkward, however, silence was better than the alternative.

"We're playing baseball for girls' night?" Teddy asked stepping out of the car.

"Yup, that's what the beer is for," Callie replied lifting the case out of the trunk.

"I don't want to play baseball. The last time I played baseball Henry was here. And we lost the game. I don't want to play baseball."

"We're playing baseball," Arizona replied. "If I have to be here so do you. There's no team. There's no game. And this is not the same field. There are plenty of baseball fields in Seattle."

"I rented the pitching machine. We're just going to blow off some steam and we're gonna do that by hitting baseballs. I've seen you work a bat. You know what you're doing, Teddy. Grab a beer and let's go," I said.

Arizona's POV

By the time Bailey showed up each of us had gotten a few good hits in. I actually made connection with the ball. I'm not the biggest fan of things involving balls but hitting a few after a hard week at the hospital and taking care of Teddy it sure felt good. Meredith and Cristina are currently heckling Teddy. She can't seem to connect with a ball and she missed her fifth one in a row. Teddy turns around and points the bat at her hecklers and appears to threaten them. They bust out laughing when she turns around again.

"Sorry I'm late! Tuck's father was late picking him up," Bailey said running over to join us. "How's she doing?" Bailey whispered in my ear.

"So far so good. I thought she was going to freak out about Henry and the whole baseball game thing. She started to but I think Callie and I scared her enough that she didn't want to resist."

"Scare tactics. I've found those work best when you really want someone to do something that they don't feel like doing. I use them with the residents all the time."

"Bailey! Get your butt over here!" Teddy called.

"I guess that's my cue," Bailey said jogging over to Teddy.

Meredith and Cristina both take their turns at the plate. Cristina smacked a ball pretty far because a puff of dust from the sand didn't appear. She threw her arms in the air and strutted.

"That's how you hit a baseball," she cried.

Callie came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You haven't had a turn in a while," she said.

"They look like they're having fun. I don't want to interrupt," I replied.

"This was a good idea. I mean, look at Teddy. She's smiling and laughing for the first time since Henry died. She hasn't killed Cristina yet although I'm sure she may have made a threat when she was being heckled."

"I don't doubt it."

"Thank you for doing this for Teddy. I know baseball isn't your thing and you'd rather go dancing or bowling for girls' night but I think Teddy appreciates that it's just us girls out here."

"She is my best friend, you know. I think we just need to take it day by day. Christmas is getting closer and it's not going to get any easier."

"Hopefully, by the New Year we'll have her back at work. I'm sure Owen would appreciate having his head of Cardio back."

"Arizona! You have to try this!" Teddy called.

"I already tried it," I whined to Calliope.

"She's your best friend. Go 'try' it before she threatens you with the bat like she did to Grey and Yang," Callie replied.

"I hate when you're right." I rolled my eyes.

Callie smiled. "And I'm awesome. Now go."

"Stop stealing other people's lines Calliope," I said kissing her and then running over to Teddy to 'try' it. I don't think I'll ever like baseball or be good at it but seeing my best friend smile again is so worth it.


End file.
